Love Among The Stars
by WritenHeart95
Summary: Hi my name is Christina Elizabeth Roberts or Tina for short. I am 20 years of age and I am a major fangirl. My life was pretty normal, go to work, go to school, eat sleep then repeat. That is until a certain Time Lord bumps in to me and sends my life on a rollercoaster of adventure and romance.


**I do not own anything but my OCs, I do not own any part of Doctor Who, even though I wish I did. The Doctor, companions, and other various aliens belongs to the BBC. I hope you enjoy this story, I know I have multiple stories similar to this but i'm hoping to make this one a little different in small ways. Also I am going to be updating the other stories soon and hopefully have those uploaded to both Wattpad and . Enjoy my amazing believers!**

"Christina Roberts! Breakfast is ready, I made chocolate chip pancakes!" I hear my mom shout from downstairs.

I yawn and sit up. It's Saturday, and I'm off from work, I work at a little family run shop down the street called Sarah's Cozy Corner. I got paid yesterday so I'm going to use some of it to buy me some much deserved goodies from the mall. Before I go any further I should probably describe what I look like. Hi my name is Christina Elizabeth Roberts or Tina for short. I am 20 years of age and I am going to university to become a journalist. I live with my mum because she wants me to put school first before having to worry about my own flat. I am 5'6 and weigh a healthy 102ibs. In high school I was cheer captain and in gymnastics so I still try and keep fit. I have bright blonde hair that have purple streaks in it and my hair goes to my waist. My eyes are a bright blue with silver mixed in, they turn completely silver when I am super happy or excited, and they turn a dark blue when I am super sad or super angry. I am a nerd, I will not deny it nor will I apologize for it. If you saw my room you would think nerd and or obsessed doesn't even describe me. I am in multiple fandoms that include, SuperWhoLock aka Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock. I also enjoy The Walking Dead, and House MD. I love a few others but I'm sure you don't want to read them all. Like I said if you looked around my room you would be in heaven. Three of my bedroom walls are painted TARDIS blue, while the fourth wall where my bed is, is painted like a purple and blue galaxy. I have a four poster queen sized bed that has a galaxy themed comforter and TARDIS blue sheets. I have decretive pillows on top, one is the door from Sherlock for 221B, another is the the UK flag, next to that one is a pillow that has the 1967 Chevy Impala and I have ones that have quotes from each show. I have six decretive pillows in all. Across from my bed is my dresser that was made for me and has the Impala painted on the front, Dean, and Sam on one side, and Cas and Crowly on the other side. I also have a black computer desk on the far right wall across from my door, this just holds my white laptop and stuff for uni. My closet door is also custom but this is for the walking dead, it says 'don't open, dead inside'. Around my room I have various poster for each of my fandom.

I smile and get up and walk to my closet to pick my outfit of the day. I decide on black leggings, a bright pink flowy shirt that says love in white lettering and has a white heart on it. I pick my pair of pink and white converse to go with it. I decide to curl my hair and wear a white beanie. After I get done with basic make up I put on red lip stain and head down stairs.

"Good morning mum!" I greet as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning sweetie." She greets as she sets down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. "So where are you going today?" She asks me.

"Just doing some shopping with some of my pay. Then probably head back here and do a haul video. Then settle in for a all night long Classic Doctor Who marathon, want to join?" I ask her before I take my first bite of my food.

"Sure that sounds good to me. Which Doctor are we starting with?"

"Hmmm that's a good question." I ponder over this. "How about we start with four and jump around?"

Mum nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, i'll go to the market while you're out and get some snacks and things." She says as she sits down with her own plate of food.

After breakfast I get into my blue Honda civic and drive to central London and find a nice car park next to the mall. I hear my phone buzz and I see that i have a text message from my best friend Clarie.

T= Tina C= Clarie

C- Hey where are you? Are you off today?

T- At the mall right now, and yes I am off.

C-Can I meet you at the mall. I'm right down the street!

T-Yeah sure, then after want to come to my House for a Classic Who marathon?

C-Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss that for anything!

I smile to myself as I walk out of the car park. My TARDIS satchel back pack bouncing on my back as I walk onto the sidewalk. I start walking and as I pass the mouth of an ally I am bumped into, this sends me to the pavement. "Ow." I mumble as I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry my dear, but it seems that's the only way to grasp your attention." I hear a oddly familiar voice.

"It's fine. I probably wasn't paying attention." I say making sure I didn't hurt myself when I fell.

A hand then is in front of me wanting to help me up. "Well your future self did say this is how you meet me for the first time." The man says. I look up and my jaw drops and my eyes become wide. There standing in front of me, dressed in a red velvet suit was Jon Pertwee! But that's impossible, unless his son Sean looks alot like him in person, which then would make him his dads twin. Which he already looks like his twin on tv anyway. "Are you alright?" He asks me.

I can't get any words to form out of my mouth. So I just nod my head and slowly accept his hand and he helps me up. I just keep looking at him with a strange look. He just simply grabs my hand and turns to drag me down the alley. I dig my shoes into the ground and stop him.

"Do hurry, my dear. We haven't got much time before the hole closes and we're both stuck here forever." He says as he tries to tug me along.

"Wait a minute, mr Pertwee." I finally voice. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Is this a prank? Or something. I mean it's an honor to meet you. Your dad was one of my favorite Doctors." I tell him with a small smile. Sean looks at me weird .

"I'm sorry? Oh right in this dimension my life is a TV show. I keep forgetting this is the youngest I will ever see you." He mumbles the last part more to himself, but I still herd him. "You know who I am, correct?" He asks hope in his eyes.

"Of course I do." I pause and I see his smile grow. "You're Sean Pertwee. Son of Jon Pertwee who plaid the third Doctor on Doctor Who." I tell him. I see the smile he had on his face vanish in a blink of an eye.

"No, no. I'm the Doctor. I'm from the planet Gallifrey and I've come here to take you home." He tells me with sadness in his features.

"You're joking." I scoff. "I'm sorry but how can you give me proof?"

"I'll show you." He says with a smile. He grabs my hand again and he takes me down the alley way. I gasp in shock as I see a police public call box. Or a replica TARDIS if you're a whovian.

"You've got a Police Public Call Box? Just like the show, you've got a replica TARDIS!" I say with a smile. Anything Whovian, or fandom related I always get excited over it.

"No, this is my TARDIS. This is the real thing." He tells me as we stop in front of the blue box.

I step up to it and lightly place my hand on the wooden frame. I gasp and take my hand away when it feels warm, and i feel a light vibration under my fingers. "But it can't be."

"It is." He confirms.

I turn to him startled. "So your really..." He nods his head. "You're the Doctor, the real proper Doctor?" I ask him excitement and awe in my voice.

"Yes, hello. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself. "Want to see inside? It's getting a little chilli outside and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything." He says as he unlocks the door. He pushes the right door open and gestures for me to walk in first.

I was hesitant at first, still not believing what's happening. I finally do walk in and I wanted to fangirl to the extreme. It really was bigger on the inside, it was the third Doctor's interior. It was amazing. She is beautiful.

The Doctor walks in a minute after I had. He walks to the console and presses the button to close the doors. He turns to me and smiles warmly. "Go on. I know you want to say it." He says to me.

"It's..." I pause. "It's..." Another pause. He looks at me waiting. "It's...smaller on the outside."

The Doctor just laughs lightly at this. "You would say that."

"Well everyone always says that it's bigger on the inside, so why not switch it up a little." I say with a light laugh.

"Let's see." The Doctor says as he looks over the console and presses a button, turning on the monitor. "According to these calculations we have an hour to get back to my, well our dimension. Would you like to go say good bye to your family, and get a few things to take home with you?" He asks me.

I ponder over this for a little while thinking of how i'm never going to see my mum or little sister ever again. My dad can go to hell for all I care. He never loved anyone but himself. "Maybe just get some stuff, mum would flip if she herd me say, 'hey mum i'm going to run away with the Doctor from the tv show Doctor Who. I won't be back.' Yeah because that is totally going to fly with her. I'll write a note and leave it behind on my bed or something. Right now she won't be home because she should be at the market. Now is the best time to go." I tell him sadness swelling in my chest.

"Alright, it's up to you. What ever makes you most comfortable." He tells me with a soft smile. "Shall we?" He asks.

"Sure." I tell him.

He presses a few buttons and we are in flight going to my house. It was suprisingly smooth. Maybe because of the fact we are only going near the Powell estate. We finally land and the Doctor opens the doors and I walk out and I see that we've landed in my room.

I walk over to my closet and take out my galaxy bag and start to fill it with things I cannot replace. Like my promise ring I still own from my most recent relationship. My class ring from when I graduated high school, a fingerprint necklace that is a fingerprint of my stepdad, he passed away almost two years ago from cancer. If anything happened to that I don't know what I would do.

I hear the doors of the TARDIS creek close and see that the Doctor has come out and he begins looking around at my room. "It looks exactly like the one on the TARDIS, I always wondered where she got the idea to have your room the way she did, now I know." He says looking at some of my paintings and drawings I have hung up on my walls, plus my posters. He stops at a certain painting that I had up of his current reincarnation, it's him and I with Jo standing next to me, behind us in the background is Bessie, and in Bessie are the Brigadier and captain Yates. "This one has always been one of my favorite painting of yours." He says which makes me blush like mad.

"I uhh. Thank you Doctor." I say looking down at my feet. I then look back up at him and offer him a small smile. "You can keep it if you want." I tell him.

"Really. Are you sure?" He asks me with slight surprise.

"Of course I'm sure you silly Time Lord you!" I say with a laugh.

His smile nods and gently takes it off the wall and folds it neatly and places it in his inner jacket pocket. "Are you already, my dear?"

"I think. But I'm not sure." I look around and make sure I've grabbed all that I knew I wanted to take with me. Even though if I did forget something, I'm sure the TARDIS would be able to make a replica of it. "Should I say good bye to them?"

"That's only your decision, you tell me." He walks over and places a comforting hand on my shoulder and gently squeezes it.

"I better leave the note and maybe a video. Can I do that? I ask him.

"Sure, use your phone. The TARDIS will make you a new one, or I will go buy you another phone of your choosing." The Doctor informs me.

"Okay, let me make the video real quick. Uh could I have some time, alone. Would that be okay?" I ask in a shy voice.

"Certainly, dear. I'll be on the TARDIS waiting for you." He says before he leans down and kisses my forehead and takes my bags from me and goes into the TARDIS, he closes the door behind him.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly before I retrieve my phone from my pocket. I then take the lock off it and start my video. "Hey mom, I have to tell you something. I'm leaving, for good. Don't come looking for me, do not search for me. I'll come back one day, I promise. I'll try all my might to come back to you. But trust me on this, i'm safe. I'm doing what I've wanted to do for years and years, ever since I was little. I'm going to travel, travel every place I can, see all that I can see. Then once I have done that, I'll come back." I pause the video and wipe my eyes, the tears have now started to flow. I quickly wipe them away and then resume to record. "I love you momma. I love you and sissy with all of my heart." I stop the video and play it back. I notice that you can see the TARDIS in the background and towards the end the door opens and the Doctor is in the door looking at me with concern. I turn around and sniffle. "Okay i'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

That's when I hear the front door open and close and my mum call up. "Tina! Are you home, love?"

I look to the Doctor like somehow the answer will appear on his face. But of course it doesn't. "I need to tell her, don't I."

"If I were you, I would." He tells me truthfully.

"I was worried you would say that." I sigh and look to the door. I walk to it and open it and shakily answer my mum. "Yes, mum i'm home!" I pause and look back to the Doctor before I continue. "I have to talk with you. I'll be down in a second, i'll put on a pot of tea. Is Sarah still at Alex's House?" I shout down to her.

"Yes dear, she won't be home until Monday!" She shouts back up.

I look to the Doctor. "I um will talk to her, but wait at the top of the stairs. I want you to meet her. That way she see's that i'm not crazy, and believe me she's going to think i've gone nutters on her! If anything you two can go into private and you can tell her everything that way she does believe you. Plus tell her she can't say anything to me while she says goodbye to me. If that's okay with you?" I ask fiddling with my fingers.

"Anything you want, darling." He tells me softly. He exits my room and stands at the top of the stairs. I slowly walk down the stairs.

I see my mum placing grocery bags on the counter. "Hello, honey. You're back from the mall already?" She asks while turning around.

I fake a smile and motion for her to sit at the kitchen table. "Well, I was thinking i've taken vacation time for work. I'm going to take a trip. For a little while." I start.

"Where to?" She asks me. "And who with?"

"Me and a friend you haven't met yet, I talk about him all the time actually." I admit, blushing slightly remembering that the Doctor is at the top of my stairs listening to our conversation.

"Oh really now?" She pauses. "What's his name?"

"John." I pause and chew my lip. "John Smith."

"How old is this John Smith?" She asks as she sits down at the table.

"Not much older then me, about maybe two years." I lie to her through my teeth.

"Am I going to meet this boy, that my daughter is going to be going on holiday with?" I nod my head in response. "When?"

"How about right now?" I say with an unsure tone in my voice.

"That sounds good to me." She says.

"Well you can come down now." I say looking over to the stairs.

Once my mom spots the Doctor she looks shocked. She did watch the classic episodes with me alot, so she knew who he was. "Is that Sean Pertwee?" She asks amazed. "In person he looks exactly like his father." She says.

"Well actually mum that's not Sean Pertwee. It's actually..." I trail off looking over at the Doctor.

"Hello, i'm the Doctor." He introduces himself as he walks over to my mum hand streached out. "It's an honor to meet such a lovely woman." He says before he lightly takes her hand and kisses the top of it. I can see my mum blushing up a storm.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." She then composes her self. "I do have doubts that you are the Doctor though." She admits.

"Well I can show you the TARDIS, if you like? I would like to talk to you away from Tina. I want to tell you something about her, that she cannot hear yet, it's in her future."

My mum looks at him confused but reluctantly nods her head and follows the Doctor up the stiars and into my room.

It's about a half hour later when The Doctor and my mum finally return. My mum has tear stains on her cheeks. "He told me everything. I think it's important that you go with him." She sniffles. "I don't like it, because you're my baby and I love you. But it's what said is a fixed point in time that you go with him." She comes up to me and hugs me. She then kisses the top of my head and turns to the Doctor, her face suddenly stern. "You remember what we talked about. I mean it. I will find a way to this dimension of yours and feed it to you, no matter what incarnation you're in at the current time."

I look over to her shock evident on my face. "Mum! That's rude. Besides what's that even mean in the first place?" I ask her.

"Nothing that you know yet, nor will you know till the time is right." She tells me with a soft smile. "Just take good care of her Doctor. Promise me that."

"I promise I will do all I can and protect her with my life." He tells her truthfully. He looks at me with a fond smile before he returns his gaze to my mum. "We have to be going now, we only have 10 minutes now until we're sealed off from our world." He tells her.

"Okay, let me have a minute to say goodbye to my baby girl."

"Certianly. I'll wait upstairs, come when you're ready." He says before he turns and walks up the stairs.

"Now listen to me Christina Elizabeth Roberts. I want you to know that you're more important then you realize. You're the most important person to be, just like your sister. Where you're going, is dangerous. We've seen what messes he can get into." She pauses and looks at the stairs then back to me. "I want you to help keep him out of trouble. You will discover things that will shock you and make you feel lost. But I want you to remember this." She pauses and gives me a watery smile. "I will always be with you, maybe not physically but always in spirit and in your heart." I hug her tight as I feel my own tears roll down my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you and sissy. Please tell her that i'm going to miss her and that I love her." I say with a shaky voice.

"I will, I promise, my darling. Now let's get you up stairs so you can go before you're sealed off." I'll walk you to the TARDIS." She tells me as she puts a arm around my shoulder and we walk to the stairs. We enter my room and spot the Doctor sitting on my bed.

He smiles softly at me as he see's us in the door way. Mum and I both walk to the TARDIS and we hug each other for dear life. "I love you mumma!" I tell her through my tears.

"I love you my Dreamer. To the moon and beyond, to Gallifrey and the bubble universe. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too!" I sniff and hug her one more time. I then turn to the Doctor. "Okay, i'm ready now." He nods his head and gets up. He walks to the TARDIS and opens the door and heads in. I was about to get into the TARDIS before I stop. I turn and I take out my phone and hand it to my mum. "This has a video on it, and several others that I want you to have. That way you have my picture and my voice." I then turn and walk into the TARDIS.

After I get in to the TARDIS the doors close behind me and the Doctor starts to put stuff in to the console. He stops before he puts the last thing in. "You ready?" He asks.

I walk to the console and smile wide at him, excitement bubbling in my chest. "Have been since I discovered Doctor Who. Let's go, allons-y!" I say to him.

"Here we go!" He says as he sends the TARDIS into flight. As expected jumping from one dimension in to another one, through a small crack is extremely bumpy. I was fighting to keep balance and I saw that the Doctor was having basically no trouble. So lucky, stupid Time Lord balance! I try to grip the console tighter when a large jolt sends me flying into the Time Lord. Which sends both of us crashing to the ground, me landing on top of him. I gasp and scramble off him. Stuttering an apology as I do so.

He laughs lightly and tells me not to worry about it. He stands up and then extends his hand for me to take so he can help me off the ground. I gladly take it and he helps me stand up. "So where are we?" I ask him.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" He turns the monitor on so we can see where we were. The monitor comes to life and I see that we are in the Doctor's laboratory in UNIT hq. "Ah it seems that we are in UNIT hq. About five minutes after I had left to go get you from your old dimension." He then smiles at me. "Welcome home, my dear." He opens the doors and he takes the lead and he exits the TARDIS first. I take a deep breath and exit the TARDIS entering my new life.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, this is just a taste of what is to come. There is a chance I might decide to not continue this story and just focus on my other dw fanfics. But if you guys are really curious and want to read more of this story then I will continue this. Please let me know in the reviews. Please and thank you!**

 **love always,**

 **The Girl Who Believed**


End file.
